The Roblox543 War
Now, your probably going to criticize me for bringing this up, but I want to go in depth since many do not know much about our wiki RCW and how this page pretty much sums up our relationship among MCCW. Starting on RCCW Right when I joined the wiki in early 2016, it was chaos compared to what it was in 2015, the wiki went from being a peaceful place with a decent administration to being in complete chaos. There was a shutdown decision made during the previous year that was executed poorly, the administration left and acted like the community no longer existed, however, they only made matters worse by declaring that. I was probably one of the only people left who were aware of the wiki's existence and stayed on there even after it was dead, the wiki was not completely dead, though little remained of its community. Revival The wiki is eventually revived in February of 2016, but the administration did not last long and completely died in early 2017, the vandals and cliches take over and we continue to get spammed with them to this day on our wiki. Pretty much, this is when the site started to go downhill at a rapid rate, the stories were getting worser in quality and the wiki is worser off than what you can describe. I eventually left the community later that year in 2017 due to the wiki gradually not getting any better and me just getting bored of it, I did not worry about it, since nothing was really going to happen if I left. Wake-up call After being in hiatus for a couple of months and 2018 going by, I return to this place and saw highlights across the wiki, I question all these blog and forum posts I saw, then I see perpetrator EnderChas. When I first talked to him, I did not trust him much and thought he was merely ruining the wiki and soon realize he got the MCCW staff and his followers fighting over him becoming Content Moderator on the wiki. The MCCW users actually left a couple of days or weeks ago, so I did not bother with them, but instead Chas. The Roblox543 War I fought Chas, I did not know why but I just did not trust him considering he came from a wiki that was with hostile intentions towards MCCW and planning to take over our wiki with followers he gathered on RCCW. Arguably, the conflict is somewhat controversial when saying if Chas or me had good goals for the wiki, though we both caused harm to get our ways which makes it even more complicated. After making insults towards him and telling him to pack and go to Minefictions, he accuses me of being a Frown supporter, though it did not make logical sense considering I had not heard much about him or the MCCW when the conflict first began on RCCW. Eventually after doing enough research, I knew more about him and discovered he had owned a wiki where he had his followers and him go against MCCW, it was pretty much a Cold War. The war eventually gained heat in March and that is when I had attacked the MCCW, I very much regret it and wish I did not, due to Chas mocking me in a blog post on our wiki and turning the wiki against me. War in the RCCW After I had declared war, I made a big mistake by making MCCW turn against me, I thought at that point that MCCW, RCCW, and Minefictions were all just backstabbers, which led me to not trust them until later on. I vandalized and the wiki of MCCW went on emergency over my threats and actions, RCCW also responded as well, no one was on my side to help me after that. Eventually, me and the RCCW made peace due to the fact the Chas War was going on and no one wanted to get involved in another conflict, so the sides tried their best in not escalating it. Turning Point The peace did not last long and I eventually declared war again on another wiki this time when my FANDOM ban expired and my refusal to accept the RCCW ban. I went to war again with the three wiki's, though I got banned again, which caused me to escalate my attacks on the RCCW. Chas tried his best along with the RCCW to fight against my vandalism on their wiki and trying to take down their administration, he had the other wiki's on his side since people viewed me as a threat and did not want anymore destruction. However, on March 31st-April 1st, the war became hot and the RCCW underwent massive destruction after a few mass vandal attacks on Minefictions and RCCW, the wiki was ultimately hit hard and was forced to make peace between me. The war was temporarily ended but the trust between the RCCW administration was low and was very unstable, the wiki ended up having to go through a attempted coup within that ultimately brought us back to war. Second Roblox543 War The wiki was pretty much certainly on the brink of death after all these events, the administration was looking certain to retire with Landon being reported and banned. However, Chas did not want to give up and users of the RCCW still fought against me despite the struggles they faced, most of them fought along due to fears of a larger crisis. Many aided the effort and leaving me unable to do anything, I was not going to be able to win with all of my socks and VPN, I was on my own at that point with no support. Eventually, a peace was made between Chas and Frown that ended the Chas War during that time, many were opposed of the Roblox543 war and just wanted it to end. So in May, Chas reported me to FANDOM and I seceded from the war, I came back under another alt account and had to rebuilt my character and trust on the wiki again. Conclusion After Chas left the RCCW and overall was defeated, the administration came back with more trust and unification compared to before, most conflict was avoided on the wiki. Overall, the story I went through is hard to explain and I have very conflicting views on it, it amazes me how I pulled through all of this and continue to tell my experience to this day. Hopefully, nothing like this ever happens again on our wiki, and that it never repeats itself. Category:Wiki history Category:Wars